1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a pretensioner mechanism in which a movement member moves by gas pressure supplied into a cylinder member to increase restraining force of webbing on an occupant.
2. Related Art
In pretensioner mechanisms described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) Nos. 2010-18071 and 2008-24102, a piston (piton ball) is moved to one side by gas pressure arising from gas supplied into a pipe (pipe cylinder), increasing restraining force of webbing (seatbelt) on an occupant.
In pretensioner mechanism of such a configuration, the pipe and the piston are preferably capable of disassembly from the perspective of recyclability, and disassembly operation is facilitated if the gas in the pipe has been released naturally when the pipe and the piston are taken apart after the piston has been moved to one side by gas pressure.